wrestlingfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryback
Ryan Rodman Reeves (born November 10, 1981)1 is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE, where he performs under the ring name Ryback.3 After being one of the eight finalists on WWE Tough Enough 4, he later signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and wrestled in its developmental territories Deep South Wrestling, Ohio Valley Wrestling, and Florida Championship Wrestling.5 He also participated in the first season of NXT in early 2010 under the ring name Skip Sheffield. Reeves headlined five pay-per-view events for WWE in the first half of the 2010s, three of those for the WWE Championship.6 Early life Reeves started watching wrestling at the age of 8 and was allowed to ring the bell at a live World Wrestling Federation event, and was the guest bell ringer at the age of 12.78 Wanting to become a professional wrestler, Reeves began weight lifting at 12 years old. He was nicknamed "Silverback" as a teenager, after a childhood friend joked that he resembled a Gorilla, and later adopted it as a part of his ring name.9 Reeves excelled at baseball and football while attending Western High School and Palo Verde High School. He also played college baseball during his freshman year at the Community College of Southern Nevada, but broke his leg and ended up missing two seasons. Reeves attended the University of Nevada, Las Vegas and entered in its fitness management program.10 Professional wrestling career Tough Enough (2004) Reeves spent the next two years concentrating on training to enter professional wrestling. He also attended University of Nevada, Las Vegas, majoring in fitness management,7 while working part-time at the Monte Carlo Hotel and Casino. Reeves sent a brief one minute videotape of himself to become a contestant on $1,000,000 Tough Enough and was invited to Venice Beach with 49 others. During the first week of training, Reeves suffered from bronchitis and a rib injury. He eventually became one of the eight finalists to appear on SmackDown! and the last to be voted off.1112 Even though he did not win the competition, Reeves impressed WWE officials enough for them to sign him to a developmental contract. He spent time healing from his injuries in Las Vegas before heading to Atlanta, Georgia in March 2005.9 Ohio Valley Wrestling Debut (2005–2006) After training in DSW for most of 2005 and early 2006, Reeves was transferred over to Ohio Valley Wrestling in early March. He defeated Kasey James, Pat Buck, Da Beast and Nick Nemeth in dark matches over the next two months and, with Mikey Batts, defeated the teams of Billy Kryptonite and Russell Simpson, and Jack Bull and Vic Devine. In July 2006, Reeves was suspended for 30 days due to failing a drug test as part of WWE's Wellness Program.13 According to Reeves, he had been taking several over the counter bodybuilding supplements, one of which inadvertently caused a false reading. The supplements he was using were later taken off the market due to this effect and, although his suspension remained in place, Reeves eventually returned to the roster after passing a second test.9 His case was later featured on the CNN documentary Death Grip: Inside Pro Wrestling.[citation needed] High Dosage (2006–2007) Skip Sheffield in Florida Championship Wrestling. After his previous 30 day suspension, Reeves returned while sporting bleached hair. In September 2006, Reeves began teaming with Jon Bolen, and together the team became known as High Dosage.14 Scoring early victories against teams such as Los Locos (Aaron Lamata and Low Rider) and Gothic Mayhem (Johnny Punch and Pat Buck), they began feuding with the then newly formed team of Eddie Craven, Mike Kruel and "The Bad Seed" Shawn Osborne.14 The two did not fare well against the trio losing both tag team and single matches to them during the next few weeks. On October 18, he and Bolen also lost to them in a handicap match. Things soon changed however when High Dosage beat Eddie Craven and Mike Kruel a month later. As a result of their victory, they were allowed five minutes alone with Shawn Osbourne but he was able to escape with the help of Craven and Kruel. Although continuing to face their rivals throughout the year, High Dosage also won matches against Los Locos and Bad Company defeating them later in a Handicap Coal Miner's Glove on a Pole match on November 29. On December 9, High Dosage teamed with Seth Skyfire and lost to Craven, Kruel and Milena Roucka. Reeves also took part in a four-way Elimination Christmas Present match with Kruel four days later. The participants included Justin LaRoche and Charles Evans, T.J. Dalton and Steve Lewington, and Seth Skyfire and Paul Burchill who eventually won the match. On January 6, 2007, High Dosage lost to Justin LaRouche and Charles Evans. They also lost to the Tag Team Champions Cody Runnels and Shawn Spears four days later.14 This was their last match together as Reeves was officially released from his contract less than two weeks later.1516 Despite having been released from his developmental contract, Reeves returned to OVW on November 14 and teamed with Pat Buck in a losing effort to Colt Cabana and Shawn Spears for the Tag Team Championship.17 Heavyweight Champion and departure (2008) After over a year's absence from OVW, Reeves returned to OVW under the ring name Ryback and under a new Terminator gimmick. In his first match since returning, he managed to win the Heavyweight Championship on October 15, 2008 by defeating Anthony Bravado.14 After wrestling Bravado to a double count-out on October 22 and thus retaining the title, he ultimately lost the title to Bravado on October 29.14 Soon after the title loss, Reeves was then re-signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. To explain his departure, Ryback lost a Loser Leaves OVW match to Bravado on December 17.14 World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2008–2010) On December 16, 2008, Reeves, under his Ryback ring name and character, made his in-ring debut in Florida Championship Wrestling, losing a tag match with Jon Cutler against Kris Logan and Taylor Rotunda. Ryback soon formed a tag team with Sheamus O'Shaunessy and the duo unsuccessfully challenged for the Florida Tag Team Championship on a few occasions until O'Shaunessy was called up to the main roster.14 After the Ryback character was scrapped, Reeves made his FCW redebut on October 25 under the ring name Skip Sheffield, a cowboy gimmick, where he defeated Jimmy Uso.18 NXT and The Nexus (2010) See also: The Nexus Reeves (far left) as Skip Sheffield at SummerSlam with The Nexus. On February 16, 2010 during the final episode of ECW, Sheffield was announced as one of eight FCW wrestlers, called "rookies", to take part in the first season of WWE's new NXT show.19 Although Montel Vontavious Porter was originally to be his mentor, or "pro", he was later replaced by William Regal.20 Sheffield made his NXT in-ring debut on the March 2 episode, where he teamed with Regal to lose to Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel.21 On the April 27 NXT, Sheffield picked up his first victory with a win over Daniel Bryan. However, Sheffield was eliminated by the Pros on May 11, despite an earlier win over Darren Young, in the first NXT elimination poll. He was one of three eliminations that same night, behind Bryan and Michael Tarver, and said he would be back.22 On the June 7 episode of Raw, Sheffield along with the other NXT season one rookies, interfered in the main event match between John Cena and CM Punk, attacking both competitors as well as the announcing team before dismantling the ring area and surrounding equipment.23 On the June 14 Raw, the rookies attacked General Manager Bret Hart, when he refused to give them contracts.24 The following week on Raw, Vince McMahon fired Hart and announced the hiring of a new General Manager, who had signed all seven season one NXT rookies to contracts.25 The following week, the group was named the Nexus.26 On the July 12 Raw, The Nexus (without Darren Young) competed in their first match together, defeating John Cena in a six-on-one handicap match.27 The feud continued at SummerSlam, where Team WWE fought the Nexus in a seven-on-seven elimination tag team match. Sheffield eliminated both John Morrison and R-Truth from the match before becoming the third member of the Nexus to be eliminated. Ultimately, the Nexus lost the match.28 On August 18, during a live event in Honolulu, Hawaii, Reeves broke his ankle in a tag team match with David Otunga against The Hart Dynasty.29 Reeves then underwent extensive surgery after breaking his ankle, with a third surgery being his last.308 Reeves returned from injury at a Raw house show on December 3, 2011.31 Return as Rybaсk (2012–2013) Reeves, now sporting a beard and a new attire, returned to television on the April 6, 2012, episode of SmackDown, under his Ryback ring name and as a face. Over the following weeks, he would squash jobbers, as well as more established wrestlers like Heath Slater and Derrick Bateman.3233 At Extreme Rules, he made his pay-per-view debut as a singles competitor when he defeated two more jobbers (Aaron Relic and Jay Hatton) in under two minutes.34 At Over the Limit, Ryback defeated Camacho in another squash match.35 On July 3 during The Great American Bash episode of SmackDown, he defeated Curt Hawkins to continue his winning streak.36 After defeating Tyler Reks the following week on SmackDown, Ryback defeated both Hawkins and Reks in a handicap match at Money in the Bank37 and again during Ryback's Raw redebut on the August 6 episode.38 On the July 27 SmackDown, Ryback began his first feud since returning to the main roster against Jinder Mahal, after Mahal lost via countout instead of continuing to wrestle.39 Ryback faced Mahal in a rematch on August 3 SmackDown, but won via disqualification after Mahal struck him with a microphone.40 On the August 24 SmackDown, Ryback finally defeated Mahal via pinfall41 and did so again on the September 3 Raw.42 Ryback in January 2013. After defeating the Intercontinental Champion The Miz in a non-title match on the September 24 Raw, Ryback confronted the WWE Champion CM Punk at the end of the show after Punk attacked Mick Foley.43 On the next two episodes of Raw, Ryback again confronted Punk after he threatened Jim Ross during an "Appreciation Night" segment honoring Ross,44 and after he brawled with WWE Chairman Vince McMahon.45 McMahon then declared Punk must choose to defend the WWE Championship against Ryback or John Cena at Hell in a Cell, and if he refused, McMahon would choose for him.45 On the October 15 Raw, Cena willingly backed out of challenging Punk in favor of supporting Ryback as Punk's opponent at Hell in a Cell.46 On October 28 at the pay-per-view, Ryback's thirty-eight match undefeated streak was broken by Punk due to a low blow and fast count by referee Brad Maddox. After the match, Ryback attacked Maddox and hit Punk with the Shell Shocked on top of the cell.4748 The following night on Raw, Ryback was named as the final member of Mick Foley's team to face CM Punk's team at Survivor Series.49 The next week, Ryback and John Cena were booked in a Triple Threat match for Punk's WWE Championship at the pay-per-view instead.50 On the November 13 Raw, Ryback gained revenge against Brad Maddox by squashing him in a match before throwing him into an ambulance, thus denying Maddox a chance at joining the WWE roster as a wrestler.51 On November 18 at Survivor Series, Ryback was unsuccessful in the championship match after he was attacked by Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns, who powerbombed him through the announce table, allowing Punk to pin Cena and retain the title.52 The following night on Raw, Ryback was again attacked by Rollins, Ambrose, and Reigns, now collectively known as The Shield, before they again powerbombed him through the announce table after Ryback attempted to attack Punk while he was celebrating his year-long reign as WWE Champion.53 On the November 26 Raw, Ryback demanded another opportunity at the WWE Championship, with Vickie Guerrero finally relenting and giving him the title match at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Later that night, Ryback attacked Punk with a ladder and chair before finally powerbombing him through a table. Punk suffered a legitimate knee injury during to the attack, and the title match was postponed.54 Ryback was instead paired with the WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane) to compete against The Shield in a six-man Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match,54 where The Shield was victorious.55 The following night on Raw during the 2012 Slammy Awards, Ryback won three Slammy Awards for Newcomer of the Year, Crowd Chant of the Year, and #Trending Now.565758 On the January 7, 2013 Raw, Ryback again failed to capture the WWE Championship from Punk in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, after The Shield interfered and powerbombed Ryback through a table on top of the ring steps.59 On January 27 at the Royal Rumble, Ryback entered the Royal Rumble match as the thirtieth and final entrant and eliminated five superstars before being the last man eliminated by John Cena.60 Ryback would then resume his rivalry with The Shield on the February 4 Raw, when he teamed up with John Cena and Sheamus to attack the stable.61 This culminated in a six-man tag team match on February 17 at Elimination Chamber, where The Shield emerged victorious when Seth Rollins pinned Ryback for the win.62 The following night on Raw, Ryback and Sheamus teamed up with Chris Jericho to face The Shield in a rematch, but were again defeated.63 Ryback then began a feud with Mark Henry after several non-verbal confrontations led to them attacking Drew McIntyre with their finishing moves in an attempt to one-up each other.646566 On the March 15 SmackDown, Ryback defeated Henry via disqualification following interference from The Shield. Afterwards, Henry delivered the World's Strongest Slam to Ryback three times in a row.67 Ryback and Henry competed in a Bench Press Challenge on the March 29 SmackDown, where Ryback tied Henry at 53 reps after Henry choked him with the weight.68 On April 7 at WrestleMania 29, Ryback was defeated by Henry in a singles match.69 The following night on Raw, Ryback saved WWE Champion John Cena from a post-match assault by Mark Henry before attacking Cena himself thus turning heel in the process.70 The following week on Raw, Ryback explained his attack on Cena as stepping out from his shadow and getting revenge for Cena not having his back against The Shield; Ryback got a measure of revenge later that night, by allowing the Shield to attack Cena.71 After becoming the number one contender to the WWE Championship, Ryback continued his feud with Cena by attacking him on several occasions while also having confrontations with The Shield.727374 Ryback received his title opportunity in a Last Man Standing match on May 19 at Extreme Rules, however, the match ended in a no-contest after Ryback rammed Cena and himself into the electric backdrop at the top of the ramp.75 The following night on Raw, Ryback entered the arena in an ambulance and challenged Cena to an ambulance match for the WWE Championship at the first-ever Payback pay-per-view.76 The following week on Raw, Cena accepted Ryback's challenge, but announced their match would instead be a 3 Stages of Hell match; the first fall a lumberjack match, the second a tables match and the third an ambulance match.77 At the pay-per-view on June 16, Ryback won the lumberjack match, but went on to lose both the tables and ambulance matches and his shot at the WWE Championship.78 Ryback then began feuding with Chris Jericho,79 which led to a singles match on July 14 at Money in the Bank, where Ryback emerged victorious.80 RybAxel (2013–2014) Ryback and Curtis Axel in April 2014. In August, Ryback debuted a new gimmick, where he began bullying various backstage workers.81 Also as part of the gimmick, Ryback would back away from fighting opponents of equal size and taking advantage of smaller and vulnerable opponents.82 On September 15 at Night of Champions, Ryback aligned himself with Paul Heyman after helping him defeat CM Punk.83 Despite being a bully himself, Ryback claimed he hated bullies and vowed to stop CM Punk and anyone else who acted as such.848586 On October 6 at WWE Battleground, Ryback was defeated by Punk in a singles match following a low blow from Punk.87 On October 27 at Hell in a Cell, Ryback and Heyman were defeated by Punk in a 2-on-1 handicap Hell in a Cell match.88 The feud ended the following night on Raw, when Punk defeated Ryback in a Street Fight match after forcing him to submit to the Anaconda Vise, marking Ryback's first ever submission loss.89 On the November 11 episode of Raw, the alliance between Ryback and Heyman came to an end when Heyman verbally berated him.90 On November 24 at Survivor Series, Ryback was defeated by the returning Mark Henry after he answered Ryback's open challenge.91 Ryback then began a tag team with fellow former Paul Heyman Guy Curtis Axel collectively labelled as "Rybaxel", and on the December 6 episode of SmackDown, they defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust in a non title match to earn a shot at the titles.92 Rybaxel received their title shot on December 15 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, but were defeated by Cody Rhodes and Goldust in a four-way elimination match, also involving Big Show/Rey Mysterio and The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger).93 RybAxel received another shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship on April 6, 2014, at the WrestleMania XXX pre-show, but were defeated by defending champions The Usos in a fatal four-way elimination match, which also included Los Matadores and The Real Americans.94 At Payback, Rybaxel defeated Cody Rhodes and Goldust in a tag team match.95 At Money in the Bank, RybAxel lost to Gold and Stardust.96 On July 2, it was announced that Ryback and Axel would be competing for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship in a over the top battle royal at Battleground, but neither Ryback or Axel managed to win. On August 26, 2014, Ryback underwent hernia surgery. Feuding with The Authority (2014–present) Ryback returned on the October 27 edition of Raw, as a face, returning to his old mannerisms, easily defeating Bo Dallas and later Heath Slater at the end of the week on SmackDown. On the November 10th episode of Raw, Ryback appeared to join Team Authority for Survivor Series after attacking John Cena, but attacked his supposed teammates after they interfered in his match against Cena, joining Team Cena the following week. Ryback was eliminated by Rusev, but Team Cena won the match, putting The Authority out of power. Ryback defeated Team Authority member Kane in a Chairs match at TLC. After Seth Rollins coaxed Cena to bring The Authority back into power, Ryback, along with Erick Rowan and Dolph Ziggler, were (kayfabe) fired by Triple H on the January 5 edition of Raw as punishment for insubordination, but they were re-hired after Cena defeated Rollins, Kane and Big Show in a handicap match on the January 19 edition of Raw. On the January 22 edition of SmackDown, Ryback defeated Rusev via count-out to earn a spot in the Royal Rumble match, where he was eliminated by Big Show and Kane. At Fastlane, he teamed with Rowan and Ziggler in a six man tag team match against Rollins, Big Show and Kane, but lost.97 Reception The Ryback character has been described as "Goldberg meets the Ultimate Warrior meets Rob Van Dam's tights".13 Owing to similarities between he and Goldberg, the portmanteau of "Ryberg" was devised for Reeves.9899 In October 2012, Reeves allegedly "stole" a move used by Goldberg in order to compensate for a "fail"; Goldberg responded by stating, "now comparisons offend me".100 Spectators at WWE events had been chanting "Goldberg" during Reeves' matches from 2012,13 which Reeves said "never bothered him".101 In response to podcast host Chael Sonnen's confusion about Ryback's appeal in late 2014, former WWE writer Jon Piermarini noted that the creative staff were doing "essentially the exact same thing they did with the character when it didn't work or catch on the first time" and will only continue to get Goldberg's character over as Ryback.102 Reeves has garnered praise from peers. Wrestler Wade Barrett stated that he is "a huge fan of Ryback".103 WWE Hall of Famer Mick Foley said Ryback "had been doing a great job" in his solo promos, and that Ryback's first verbal interaction, opposite Foley in 2013, "went really well".104 Reeves's in-ring work as Ryback has been criticized by some writers and fans. In 2012, IGN reporter Matt Fowler described Reeves as "green", "unsafe" and lacking in stamina.105 This was after Reeves botched his "Shell Shocked" finishing move multiple times on Tensai on the October 1 episode of Raw, which was described by an IB Times writer as "hard to watch".106 Reeves later attributed the error to sickness and improper technique on his part.101 Readers of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter voted Ryback the "Most Overrated" wrestler in the publication's 2012 awards.107 The WWE live crowds went on to chant "You can't wrestle" at Reeves in 2013.108109110 On the other hand, Jon Piermarini felt that Reeves has the potential to be successful under a new gimmick, stating: "I see a lot of good qualities and I see someone who can talk, I see someone that could be different and stand out...I think that there's something there."102 According to Mike Johnson of PWInsider, Dolph Ziggler received a concussion from a stiff clothesline by Reeves in a January 2014 match; Johnson reported that this damaged Reeves's reputation among peers along with ongoing complaints of his recklessness – a reason why his recent pushes were aborted.111 In November 2014, recently retired wrestler CM Punk labelled Reeves as a "steroid guy" and said that wrestling him "took 20 years off" his life. Punk also claimed Reeves purposely broke his ribs.112 Reeves denied the notion that he is a hazardous wrestler, and claimed that he would not be placed in matches with top WWE stars if he were as unsafe as some have claimed.113 Veteran wrestler Chris Jericho also dismissed the allegations of dangerous in-ring performance directed at Reeves, saying: "Having worked with him, I've never seen those types of things...it was always fun."113 In wrestling Ryback lifting Dolph Ziggler for Shell Shocked. Ryback setting up the Meat Hook in the corner. Ryback pinning a jobber * Finishing moves ** As Ryback *** Shell Shocked3 (Cradle suplex lifted and dropped into a running modified Samoan drop, with theatrics)114115116117 ** As Skip Sheffield *** Over The Shoulder Boulder Holder (Backpack stunner)18118119120 *** Running lariat121 ** As Ryan Reeves *** Silverback Attack (Vertical suplex powerslam)1 * Signature moves ** As Ryback *** Boulder Holder (Backpack stunner)39122123 *** Back body drop124125126 *** Bearhug127128 *** Big boot115124 *** Fallaway slam39129 *** Meat Hook (Running lariat, with theatrics)130131 *** Military press transitioned into either a drop132 or an Oklahoma slam45131133 *** Multiple powerbombs134 *** Multiple suplex variations **** Overhead belly to belly140 **** Snap135 **** Vertical,135 sometimes while delaying125126127 *** Multiple turnbuckle thrusts124 *** Release powerbomb115128 *** Running powerslam131136137 *** Running splash138 *** Spinebuster43136139 *** Thesz press119138 followed by multiple mat slams136132139 ** As Skip Sheffield *** Body avalanche140 *** Diving headbutt119 *** Oklahoma Stampede141 *** Overhead belly to belly suplex1120140 *** Running splash140 *** Thesz press119 * Managers ** Paul Heyman * Nicknames ** "Silverback"1 ** "The Corn-Fed Meathead"142 ** "The Human Wrecking Ball"143 ** "Big Hungry" Tamir made up 144 ** "The Big Guy"145 ** "Paul Heyman Guy" * Entrance themes ** WWE *** "Wild & Young" by American Bang146 (March 2, 2010 – May 11, 2010) *** "We Are One" by 12 Stones147 (used while a part of The Nexus; June 7, 2010 – August 18, 2010) *** "Meat" by Jim Johnston148 (April 6, 2012 – August 10, 2012) *** "Meat On the Table" by Jim Johnston149 (August 13, 2012 – present) *** "Meat On the Perfect Table" by Jim Johnston150 (used while teaming with Curtis Axel; March 31, 2014 – August 26, 2014) Championships and accomplishments * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time)151 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Feud of the Year (2010)152 The Nexus vs. WWE ** PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2010)153 as part of The Nexus ** PWI ranked him #'13' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013154 * World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ** Slammy Awards (five times) *** Shocker of the Year (2010)155 The debut of The Nexus *** Crowd Chant of the Year (2012)58 Feed Me More! *** Newcomer of the Year (2012)56 *** Trending Now (2012)57 #FeedMeMore *** Match of the Year (2014) - Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Overrated (2012)156